muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Conan
Connections Needed? This has been bugging me for awhile. We have a connections section for the show, but as a talk show, it is going to be a very long list if it stays on the air for any length of time. Plus very difficult to keep current. No other talk shows have a connection list, off the top of my head. Can we just delete this section? -- Nate (talk) 20:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :We do have a similar list on The Colbert Report (which, unlike this one, has not been kept current). The connections list here is current and has been current within a week of any appearances (I've been checking/updating it almost weekly). We track connections for other shows, awards, and items that could just as easily be classified as being "very long" and "very difficult to keep current" (Academy Award winners, The Simpsons, Saturday Night Live, Superman, Santa Claus, Projects with Muppet Crew Connections, Projects with Muppet Cast connections, Pixar, Law & Order, The Hollywood Walk of Fame, etc.). I don't see the harm in it. -- Brad D. (talk) 21:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think we need to track guests on a talk show. There's a new episode every day, whereas the Oscars are once a year. —Scott (message me) 21:46, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'd say if we do keep it, it should be formatted more like Saturday Night Live (which I thought was a little too much myself at first), since there's no real point in using episode titles, some are repeat guests, and so on. Except there's more interest in documenting ''Saturday Night Live guest hosts, so that's easier to maintain than a daily talk show. And we've never bothered to track, for example, every guest on The Rosie O'Donnell Show (which is the best comparison, outside of other late night talk shows; even Colbert tends to have more political than just plain celebrity guests so a list of Wiki relevant folks would seem more doable, and more of that stuff is online or documented on the Comedy Central site and so on; obviously Rosie really wasn't). :::It's a good thing to discuss, in terms of how we want to approach these shows. The bigger issue often is simply whether someone's interested in maintaining it. For now at least, Brad wants to do so, so I think that should be considered. As I said at the top though, it would look better as a pure list, in columns maybe, to me (no episode titles). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think columns would be nice, verses the formatting now. And if Brad wants to keep it up, then fantastic! It is a little different beast than SNL though or anything else Brad listed, as SNL is a weekly show with only a set number of episodes per season, the Oscars are annual, etc. We don't have lists for Live!, The Tonight Show, etc. --''Nate (talk) 23:45, December 13, 2011 (UTC)